


Not the End

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A textpost I saw in the newtina tag made note of there being a week before Newt and Tina’s goodbye at the harbour. I thought I’d maybe expand on that with snapshots of their days together.





	Not the End

**Author's Note:**

> Something I never got to finish but filled with sweetness regardless

“Where will you go now?” She asked, walking along side him to the entrance of MACUSA. 

They’d just said good bye to Jacob and Newt was still quiet and resolute. 

“Well, as I was intending to deliver Frank myself, my ticket back to London isn’t valid until next week. So I’m not entirely sure really, perhaps I could go an visit him to check he got back safely.” He said.

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here in New York with Queenie and I. I promise I won’t trap you in my apartment this time though,” she laughed slightly. 

She’d seemed much more comfortable now after what they’d faced together; there was no uncertainty as to the trust they had between them.

“Perhaps I might.” Newt replied. 

They were following Madam Picquery and her aurors to the Investigation Department to discuss what had happened with the obscurial, his creatures and Grindelwald.  The department was buzzing when they arrived, filled with aurors communicating with their international counterparts as to the arrest of Grindelwald and furiously scheduling another meeting of their international delegates.

“Mr Scamander, I’d like to offer you an apology once again, we are indebted to you. I might add though, please do ensure that your magical creatures do not escape again else wise you will be found in contravention of our statute.” Madam Picquery stated.

“Whilst I appreciate your thanks, I really don’t think I’m the only one you should be apologising to. Tina, I mean, Ms Goldstein here equally as much helped me in containing my magical creatures as well as fighting and capturing Grindelwald. She had the courage to stand up to him and the compassion to help Credence before you killed him,” Newt offered in clipped tones.

Tina looked on aghast, and thankful. She’d never seen someone speak in such a way to Madam Piquery. 

“Yes well, Ms Goldstein will be fully reinstated to auror status owing to her efforts. We thank her for continued efforts in maintaining order in our world.” Piquery answered diplomatically. 

Tina dipped her head.

“Thank you Madam, it was only ever my wish to make sure I did my job. It is a shame you took so long to see that. To see that I only wanted to stand up for what was right.” 

Newt looked on, surprised at Tina’s newfound confidence in herself. He smiled. He wasn’t the only one who’d changed it seemed. 

“Yes well all is well whilst we have Grindelwald now. Despite your eagerness to work I’d say you need some time to get your things ready to rejoin the investigative team Ms Goldstein, you may return whenever you feel comfortable to do so,” she said with an inline of her head towards Tina, “Mr Scamander, will you be heading back to the Ministry in London soon?” She added. 

“I intend to do so in a weeks time.” He replied.

“Well in that week make sure that you have indeed collected all your creatures and be sure to take them back with you.” She ordered.

“Yes Ma’am.” He said, bringing his hand to his head in mock solute. 

“Farewell Mr Scamander, Ms Goldstein,” she said, returning her attention back to the aurors in front of her. 

Once out of earshot, Tina turned to Newt, smiling at him. 

“Thank you, for what you said back there. You didn’t have to, even after all the trouble I’ve caused you” she said, eager to show her appreciation.

“It’s no trouble, you deserve to be in that team, Tina. They need you more than they think,” he smiled, gazing at her before looking once more at where they were going.

They both stepped out onto the street, turning once more to face each other. The street lamps were lit as the night was darkening, the clouds still ashen grey from the storm. No-maj’s walked past completely unknowing of what terror had transpired earlier that day. 

“Well, I-I better be getting on home. Queenie’s probably preparing dinner and I wouldn’t want her to be alone,” Tina said. Her unsureness returning to her voice, not knowing whether they would now part ways. 

“Yes, I’m sure she needs her sister,” Newt said somewhat sadly. “I think I might take Madam Piquery’s advice actually, I’m sure I spotted a Billywig earlier near Jacob’s apartment. Though they generally are better found in the early mornings once they’ve just woken up and their energy is at it’s lowest, so that will have to wait until morning.” He said, thinking out aloud.

“Well, that sounds like a plan. In the mean time, might you want to join Queenie and I for dinner. You’re welcome to stay overnight of course as well, even in your case if you wish.” She offered. 

“I would like that very much.” He said simply, looking down bashfully. 

“Shall we?” he said, offering her his arm.

She curled her arm around his, cheeks turning slightly pink. They spoke animatedly the whole walk back to her apartment. They’d certainly gotten off on the wrong foot, but perhaps this would be a new start. 


End file.
